


Breaking Bones

by mimixiu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, and more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimixiu/pseuds/mimixiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is Jensen's new science teacher who had saved him. And now all his thoughts are consumed of Jared's everything. Jared: his older, perfect, engaged teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If we meet again

A fist hit me square in my jaw, causing blood to splatter onto the nearby wall.

"Faggot give me lip?" Chad glared at me.

"No. Faggot stands up for himself."

The douche reached out to me, grabbing onto my throat, hard.

"For once in your fucking life" he laughed a smoky laugh, looking around at the semi-circle surrounding us. "But now that you finally have, I gonna bash your fucking head in the ground, fag."

"What the hell is going on 'ere?" A loud booming voice spoke, louder than the gathering crowd.

The shit let go of my throat, letting me drop to the ground.

"The hell do you want old man?" The bully turned towards the newcomer.

"What I want, is for to leave the boy alone, or I'll fucking arrest you," he replied with cool confidence.

The bully laughed, "and what the hell makes you think you have the authority to do that?"

"Well you know, there is the fact that I'm a certified police officer."

The shit looked around, then looked to me at the ground, hesitance clear in his blue eyes. "Whatever," he said before walking off.

"And if y'all," the officer addressed the crowd "don't go home now, I'll arrest you instead." Low mummers rumbled through the crowd before they all departed.

The tall man walked to me and held out his large hand. I hesitantly used it for assistance to help myself onto my feet.

Once I was finally standing straight, the stranger grabbed my chin and lifted my head up, until my eyes came in contact with his.

"You okay kid?" He asked, with a slight texan drawl. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled in reply, moving my eyes away from his. "You're not gonna tell my momma are you? She'll get really pissed. Even more that an police officer told her, instead of myself."

He smiled widely, dimples appearing in his cheeks.

"I lied. I'm not really a cop. I just know how to promote fear," he chuckled lowly. "I'm Jared by the way." He smiled down at me.

He was tall. He stood at, at least 6"5, he had shaggy, soft looking, brown hair, with slightly tilted hazel eyes.

"Oh, um, I'm Jensen Ackles." I smiled at him slightly.

He smiled even wider, his dimples deepening.

"Well, Jensen, I think you should get home and fix up your eye a little bit." He turned away from me "Get home safe," with those final words he walked off. I watched after him, wondering who he was.

'Shit!' I just encountered the most charming and handsome guy I have ever seen, whilst I had blood on my face. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. I turned and ran home.


	2. Great.... Here is Big Foot

I drag myself through the large school gates, not fully prepared for the day which lay ahead of me.

I hadn't really had any sleep the night before, dreams filled of long legs and broad shoulders.

"Jared" I say quietly to myself, getting used to the roll of the word on my tongue.

Jared must have been at least five years older than me, which would make him twenty-two; which is far too old for my parents standards of dating. Not that I plan on dating him, let alone seeing him again. 

I just can't help but have that small incline of hope.

"Hey dude! Jenny-bean" a all but grinding, annoying, torturous voice called out to me. I turned around and faced Mike. My best friend. Pfft, so he says.

"Man, can you not call me that. I have a very important reputation to uphold," I greeted him.

"What reputation? Of being the school fag? Hey! Don't look at me like that, you know I still love you, no matter if you like dick or cunt"

I sighed and looked away "freak" I murmured to myself, before walking onward.

"I heard that!" Mike yelled before running to me, catching up "so we have two new teachers. A girl and a guy. Apparently Mr. Kripke doesn't want old people teaching us so he fired Miss. Cran and Mr. Geoff. Which I think is completey idiotic! Miss.Cran was pretty hot for a older woman!"

"You do know I don't give a crap about this gossip bullshit. And dude, she was like fifty." I shot him a disgusted look.

Mike rolled his eyes "she was fourty-eight. Still a good age for us horny teenage boys who aren't gay" he placed his hands carelessly on his hips.

"Wow. I do not get you. At all." I deadpanned.

"Naaw, you're no fun Jenny. Why won't you get offended?" He said dramatically, slinging an arm around my neck. "Would you get offended if I asked you to suck my dick?"

"Would you get offended if I told you not even for thirty-million dollars?" I flung his arm off of me, walking towards my locker, to prepare for classes.

***

Science. I had science for the first period of the day. Isn't that fan-fucking-tastic. I walked into the stuffed classroom, making a beeline for the station at the back of the classroom. I placed my books down then placed my ass on the chair.

I propped my chin in the palm of my hand, closing my eyes.

"Yo, douchebag" a female voice greeted cheerfully. I opened my eyes slowly to meet the one and only... Danneel Harris.

"Hey Danny" I greeted back. She sat down next me, chewing a strawberry scented bubblegum.

"Woah dude! What happened to your eye?" She reached out to my black eye, causing me to flinch away.

"Oh you know. Got into a fight with this beefy biker dude. I totally won" I replied while looking forward, willing Miss. Cran  to finally walk in.

"Chad again?" Danny asked.

I sighed and lowered my head "I just don't get him. There are plenty of gay kids in this school. Maybe not all out and about like me, but they are all pretty obvious," I complained.

"Fight back then idiot. Stop trying to act tough and too manly to fight back. Fight back and knock his fucking brains out."

I looked at her, stunned "I continue to wonder why I am even friends with you and Mike." I say to her.

"Because we are fucking awesome."

I sighed inwardly "where the hell is Miss. Cran anyway?" I asked, not really expecting a reply.

"Dude? You haven't heard. She retired. Well, actually fired but she was too old anyway."

"She was only forty-eight," I remarked automatically. "Then who's our new teacher?"

"I dunno. Some male." She stared at the wall dreamingly "I hope he's hot"

"I won't count on it," I laughed.

Just at that moment the school bell rung, sending the remaining students who were standing, into their own seats.

A few silent and tense moments passed, all nervous because we were all waiting for a possibly good and cute (for the girls and I) teacher. The door finally opened revealing...

Mrs. Farris. A few groans sounded within the class.

"Pipe down kids," Mrs. Farris snapped, yet with warmth in her tone "your new teacher is in hectic traffic and will arrive in a few moments. So as you know, I am no science teacher so do whatever you want while we wait."

So that's what we did. We waited, with tense anticipation.

After about ten minutes, the class phone rung, which Mrs. Farris stood to answer.

"Hello?" She answered kindly. "Oh good! Yes I'll stay with them a moment more. They are very excited for a new teacher. Okay. Bye-bye now."

She turned to the class. "Well I bet you are all nervous! He'll be here soon," and just as said that last word the door opened once again, reveling a tall, darkly handsome man that goes by the name of Jared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best writer, I know... But please bear with me.
> 
> Feedback would be good.
> 
> Oh and if you wanna read it on Wattpad my user thingy is: lollws.


	3. My Lord and Savior

Jared walked into the classroom with cool confidence, no real emotion on his handsome face.

I leaned over to Danny. "He saved me from being beat bad by Chad, yesterday."

Danny looked at me, her eyes comically wide, "That nice piece of ass? You are one lucky son of a bitch"

I laughed at her slightly. 

"Though whilst doing so, he totally pretended to be a cop. I wonder how Chad's gonna react when he finds out that Jared is actually a teacher."

Jared stood in front of the silent class, sending a quick but unmistakably warm smile towards Mrs. Ferris, which she returned greatfuly.

He turned to the class, eyeing each of us, showing no recognition of who I was once his eyes reached mine. He continued until he eyed each student.

"I am Jared Padalecki, but y'all will call me Mr. Padalecki. I will not stand for you calling me Jared, Jare, Jay or anything along those lines. Of course if you absolutely must call me something other than Mr. Padalecki, you can call me your Lord and Savior."A few students laughed quietly at the obvious joke. "No but seriously. It's school rules for you to call me Mr. Padalecki, otherwise if it weren't for them you'd be able to call me whatever you had wanted."

Mrs. Ferris stood up and addressed the class "Everyone behave. From what I've heard, Mr. Padalecki here, abuses his ability of giving out detentions," she smiled warmly at Jar- no, Mr. Padalecki- showing that she was just playing around.

"Thank you for that very profound warning Mrs. Ferris," he smiled, dimples showing.

Mrs. Ferris walked away, happily, and leaving us all to Mr. Padalecki's care.

Mr. Padalecki looked us for a moment more before saying "So basically I just wanna get to know y'all. So we'll start with you. State your name, age and occupation," he pointed at a female student who giggled slightly. 

"I'm Silvya Zeon, but everyone calls me Silv, I am sixteen and I am a professional and experienced gymnast. I'm also really flexible."

***

"Fuck yes!" Danneel yelled out, causing a few people in the cafe look towards us. "He is one sexy mofo and now science is almost definitely my favourite subject" she smiled at Mike and I.

"Yeah, I bet he is. But his probably a total ass-hat," Mike remarked matter of factly.

"No way. He helped me just yesterday. He is really kind. I just know it," I replied, dreamingly.

"Well, I bet he has some kinky side of his wonderful personality," Mike said.

"What? Like he likes to fuck his students? Then I am totally down for that," Danny shot back.

"Okay look," I said while standing up, getting ready to leave "I need to go home, I have a bunch of chores I need to do before my brother comes home from college,"

"Okay. See you tomorrow... In science class," Danneel says her farewells, in which I presume is in a mysterious manner.

"Bye bitch," Mike said simply.

***

"Heeello faggot," Chad kicked his foot out as I walked pass him, causing me to fall to the ground. I turned onto my back, resting on my elbows, looking down at my knee which sported a new scratch. "Oops, sorry. Honest mistake, I swear," Chad placed a mocking hand over his chest on the side of his heart.

"Fuck off Chad, I am not in the fucking mood," I growled, struggling to stand up on my two feet without causing more blood to spill from my sore.

"What happened? Watched too much gay porn during the night?" Which two of his friends, who I just realized were there, laughed.

"Why do you want to know? You want a full account on how wanked to it?" I shot back, knowing full well that those porn videos had no effect on me what-so-ever, with a new special someone in my life.

Chad stepped forward, grabbing a fist full of my shirt.

"Listen here faggot-"

"How many times must I tell you to back off?" A loud voice called out. Chad let go of me automatically, looking towards Mr. Padalecki.

"You're the cop. The hell are you doing here?" Chad sneered at the larger man.

"I must admit, I lied. I am actually the new science teacher 'ere. Which gives me the actual authority to give you detention for the rest of the year." Mr. Padalecki replied, smirking evilly.

"Yeah whatever," Chad turned and walked away, his two lapdogs following him.

"You okay Jensen?" Mr. Padalecki looked at me, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, um... Thanks. I guess," I stuttered.

"It's okay," he smiled kindly at me "you really should be more careful of all the assholes of the world," he advised.

"Can you even say that?" I asked, chuckling slightly.

"Well I trust you enough not to tell on me," he winked at me, causing a flush to rise on my face. He turned his back on me "We should both be getting to class now. I'll see you in science," he started to walk off, before turning around to face me once more, "Oh, and Jensen? Don't be afraid to be who you are."


	4. New Assignment

"Okay so y'all are doing a new assignment. It can't be something that a eleven year old can do, but you may choose your own subject," Mr. Padalecki addressed the class, earning groans of complaint. "Don't groan and act as if I am Hitler. Hitler was a much more terrible man. Now you must think of a subject during the week. See y'all next week. You are all dismissed," just as he said that, the school bell rung, dismissing us for the weekend. Everyone stood up, gathering their belongings.

I stood, collecting my things. "Hey, you can go wait by my car. I need to speak to Mr. Padalecki for a minute," I told Danneel.

"Speak or 'speak'? " Danneel asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes "Please, just can you and Mike wait for me?"

"Yeah whatever. Don't take too long," she called before leaving with the rest of the class.

Mr. Padalecki sat at his desk, looking at papers in front of him.

"Um, Sir?" I spoke up.

His lifted his head, his hazel eyes meeting my green ones.

"Hmm? What's up Jensen?"

"Well you see," I shifted on my feet, nervously, "I was never all that good at science. Like I'm good at maths and English and art, but I suck at science... And I've no idea what to do for my assignment. Could you give me a few ideas?" I asked. 

Mr. Padalecki nodded, stood up and camr around to the front of his desk.

"Well then, what kind of things do you enjoy?" He cocked his head to the side, his eyes still in contact with mine.

"Um, I dunno. I bunch of things I guess. We once did psychology with Miss. Cran. I liked that," I informed him.

"Well that's good. Do something on that. May it be," he pondered "reason why people get certain illnesses. But with doing this you must relate your information to chemicals which changes in your brain. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I do thanks. And um could you quickly help me with a bit of my homework? I don't really get it," I asked, playing coy.

"Yeah sure just... Show me which one you need help with," he agreed.

I reached into my folder and brought my science book out and a pen. I headed to one of the front work stations and sat down at it, placing my book in front of me, opening it to the required page.

Mr. Padalecki stood over me, one of his hands placed of the back of my chair, his other hand placed next to my arm on the table.

"So, what do you need help with?" He asked, his warm breath blowing over my cheek. 

"Um, this one," I answered whilst pointing to one of the uncompleted equations on my page with my pen.

"Oh this one? It's super easy once you know how to do it..." He continued explaining the formula, but I knew how to do it so I didn't pay much attention. Instead I looked at his large hand next to my arm. 'He could freaking engulf my whole butt-cheek with that hand.' I stopped my train of thought. I'd be totally embarrassed to get a sudden boner right in front of him.

"Do you understand how to do it now?" Mr. Padalecki's question brought me out of my train of thought.

"Yes I do... Sort of. I uh, just don't understand how to get this answer, Mr. Padalecki," I replied playing innocence.

"Please, call me Jared out of class. Besides it how I introduced myself the first time we met," he smiled a dimpled smile down at me.

"Okay, Jared. Oh by the way, thanks for you know... Saving me," I smiled a what I hoped to be a charming smile up at him.

"It's fine. I got bullied in high school for being openly bi-sexual. I know how it is. Though loads of girls found that kind of thing hot," he winked at me, causing a small blush to rise on my face.

"Yeah well, a few people tease me for being gay. Especially since we're Texas. Not so many people are open about as they might be in LA or something," I tried to keep my cool, tried not to pounce on him right there, with the knowledge of him being at least into guys.

"Well don't worry about it. Things will get better when you get older," he replied, sounding sure.

I turned back to my book and took a deep breath, gaining confidence.

"Mr- Jared. I um... I like you," I blurted out.

He didn't say anything. I turned towards him, placing a shaky hand on his thigh, my pace in front of his crotch. "I really like you." I said again before I placed my other hand on his hip.

Just then Jared jumped back, as if my touch burnt him. "Jensen. You can't, I can't and... Just, no. I'm twenty-five and I have a fiancée. A woman I love very much, who I hope to have children with someday. I will not mention this to anyone or to you again. I am just  your science teacher," before I could say anything more, he quickly grabbed his belongings of his desk and bolted out of the classroom.  
Fiancée. Woman. Children.

Behind my eyes burnt, showing warning of tears.

I stood up, feeling dizzy. A weird feeling that I have never felt before pounded throughout my whole body.  
Jealousy. I shouldn't be jealous, but I am. I felt such a huge attraction toward him and I was sure he felt it too.

I don't remember how I ended up in the school car park, but all of a sudden in was at my truck, where Danneel and Mike stood at, both smoking.

"Hey, you okay?" Mike asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's get going," I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and we all sat in the car.

I turned the ignition and drove away from the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I know next to nothing to do with science? I don't even know if you answer equations in science.  
> Though I'm pretty sure psychology IS science since it was in my school text book... But I dunno..
> 
> Is this bad or..?. Thanks for reading xoxo


	5. A Fire is Lit

I was embarrassed. Completely and utterly embarrassed. I pressed too hard, causing Jared to hate my fucking guts. I just know it.

The next week is an uneventful week. Chad doesn't bother me as much. Mike, Danny and I all spend most days smoking joints, and Jared calls in sick everyday of the week.  
Mike and Danny do notice that something is up with me, but they don't mention it, thankfully.

But now it is a Saturday, and I am lying on my double bed, reading with earphones in music playing. I don't notice that anyone is in the room until my bed sinks at my feet. I looked up at my younger sister, Mackenzie. I take my headphones out.  
"What do you want?" I asked  
grudgingly.  
"What I want is for you to tell me what is wrong! You've been acting like a pansy all week, even Jeff and our parents noticed," she scolded.  
I sighed, sat up and bookmarked my book. Mack always had some older-sisterly attitude with me while I am upset, despite that fact she is five years younger than me.  
"Well," I started "We have a new science teacher and he is pretty much perfect. I felt attracted to him and thinking that he felt the same, I sorta tried to you know... Hit on him, but he knocked me off and... He has a fiancé," I took a deep breath in. My whole family knows that I am gay and they never had an issue with it. Though I must admit, my father took a while to get his head wrapped around the fact.  
I was never what you would consider the 'obvious gay'.

Mack laughed out loud, bringing me back to the present. "What the hell dude? He has a fiancée? And you tried to hit on him? No, no, no. You've got it all wrong. You must flirt with him discreetly.  Like you are not a bad looking guy, what you must do are things like... Bending over in a non-obvious way. Ask him heaps of questions about your work, starting out as a stupid student, then slowly becoming the smartest student in class and say to him 'wow sir! You are suuuper smart,' whilst fluttering your eyelashes. Got it?"  
I blinked slowly "Tell me why I should take advice from you?"  
"Because I said so," she smiled at me which I hesitantly returned.  
"Dinner is ready shits," Jeff declared, popping his head in the doorway "and we are having tacos," he grinned.

***  
On Monday morning Mike and I are sitting on the trunk of my truck, passing a cigarette between each other. I look over at the doors to the main school building, to find Jared standing there, with two shorter brunette's, both painfully pretty.  
"Who are they?" I ask nodding towards the group, regarding the females.  
Mike looks over at the group and says "The one on his right is the new teacher Mrs. McCoy. She replaced Mr. Geoff. Then the girl on his left... I have no idea."  
Another pang of jealousy ran through my body. That must be his fiancé. 

I slid off of the hood. "Hey what are you doing?" Mike called out to me.  
I didn't reply, just marched right up to the duo.  
Once I reached them I said "Um, Mr. Padalecki? I need to speak to you for a minute."  
Jared's face visibly whitened, but surprisingly he kept his calm posture. "Sure thing Jensen," he smiled tightly.  
"Well, I guess I should go home. See you later baby," the unknown woman said, turning to Jared. He bent down to kiss her on the lips. A felt painful twisting in my stomach.  
"Bye. I love you," he replied before both woman left them alone.  
Jared turned to me "Look Jensen, I'm willing to-"  
"No wait," I interrupted "let me say something quickly. Look, Jared,"  
"I think you should call me Mr. Padalecki," he informed.  
"Right. Mr. Padalecki. Look, I know you think I'm just some kid, but I'm not. I'm seventeen, almost legal, and I smart enough to know that I like you. A lot. And I won't stop trying to prove that to you until you accept that. And I know you have a fiancé, but I can't help these feelings I have for you," I gasped, taking in a deep breath, still feeling extremely nervous.  
Jared narrowed his eyes "You're right Jensen. You are a kid and I don't think it is a good thing you start smoking at such a 'young' age." He turned and entered the building.  
I spun and walked to my truck, meeting Mike halfway. "Let's skip school." Mike is quick to agree.

***  
I'm in art class on Thursday, stroking mindless sketches in my art book when the classroom door opens, which reveals Jared. He heads straight to Mrs.Ferris and hands her a yellow piece of paper and whispers something in her ear then leaves.  
I hadn't seen him all week, I skipped each class I had with him, not wanting to embarrass myself any further.  
"Jensen Ackles, Mr. Padalecki will like to speak to you after school, okay?"  
I swollowed down a lump in my throat "Sure thing," I told her.  
Danneel leaned over to me "Oh no, you are in trouble for skipping class too much," she laughed evilly.

***  
I slowly opened the door to the science room, nervous to come face to face with the wet dream of mine.  
I stepped in to see Jared sitting at his desk, glasses perched on his nose, him looking down at papers.  
I cough, gaining his attention. His head snapped up, his eyes settling on me. He stood up slowly, sliding his glasses off and setting them down.  
He looked great today, I noticed. Today he wore simples black jeans with a blue button down shirt with a couple of button undone at the top.  
It took all the effort for me not to bend over the desk right now.

"Jensen, why haven't you been in class all week?" He asked.  
"Oh um, you know because I uh... Felt sick," I stumbled to get out.  
"Jensen," Jared sighed pinching the top of his nose, "I'm just... Are you at least doing your assignment?"  
"Yeah, I am," I looked down at the ground, twisting my fingers together, until a large hand covered mine.  
I looked up and before I knew it warm lips covered mine. I gasped, surprised, into the kiss, which Jared took opportunity to slip his tounge into my mouth.  
He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my hands in his hair, pulling it slightly.  
Jared lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips, gently grinding our crotches together causing to myself to suddenly gasp into his mouth.  
Jared bought me over to his desk, setting me down next to it.  
Jared pulled away slightly "Bend over the desk," he murmured again my lips. I complied immediately.  
As soon as I bent over my jeans were pulled down to my ankles, quickly followed by my boxers.  
Jared bent over me, his jeans against my bear ass.  
"You have no idea how fucking horny you make me," Jared purred into my ear.  
I shivered, arousal spread to my cock. Jared rubbed his crotch against my ass, almost making me beg.  
He lifted himself off of my back, to kiss my ass cheek, then kiss the other.  
He used his hands to spread my cheeks, letting cool air flush against my hole.  
Suddenly I felt a foreign wetness swipe over my hole.  
He licked at it, causing me to groan.  
"J-Jared, p-p-lease-"  
"Call me sir," he growled, then returned to eating my willing ass.  
"P-please sir, fuck me!" I moaned out loud.  
"Mmmm, sure."  
Behind me I heard a belt buckle being undone and pants hit the floor.  
In just a moment I felt his huge cock's head press slightly into my asshole.  
"I'm gonna fuck you just like this, make you come with only my dick," he slid his cock further into my hole.  
"Fuck me sir, please just do it," Jared pressed a soft kiss to the back of my neck.  
"Only because you asked so nicely," he said just before he rammed the rest of his large dick the rest of the way into my hole. It felt as my hole was being ripped in two. Jared spat down my crack before pulling out again and going back in.  
He pulled in and out again and again, each time I gasped, him fucking me only felt better and better.  
Jared reangled himself whilst he was still inside me, then pushed back in, his cock touching a sweet spot inside me causing my own dick to spurt out come.  
My asshole clenched around his dick. I tjrn felt a warm liquid spread into me, Jared gasping and groaning in my ear. "God Jen. You feel so good."

After a few moments of recollecting ourselves, Jared pulled out of me, causing me to whine at the loss.  
"You should go home," he said as he stepped away from me whilst he pulled up his jeans.  
I carefully reached down and pulled up my jeans. I started walking to the door, still able to feel Jared inside of me.  
"Wait Jensen," I stopped and turned.  
Jared pressed his lips to mine softly.  
He pulled away and whispered "Our own secret?"  
"Always," I replied, smiling.

On the drive home I couldn't wipe the smile of my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ever sex scene to write. So sorry if it sucks.  
> Xx


	6. Sweet Regret

"Everyone please hand up your completed assignments."

It was Tuesday and our science assignments were due. 

I picked up my completed assignment, stood up and walked up to Jared.

"Here," I smiled as handed it over. He smiled back, dimples in full force.

"Thank you very much, Jensen," the way he said my name made my belly roll with need. It took all my strength not to reach over and pull him into a heated kiss.

Jared opened the folder which contained my assignment, scanning over my work.

"This looks good," he looked at me up and down "Very good. I sense an A on it's way," he winked at me, goofyly.

I suppressed a giggle. Yes, a giggle. This is what my stupid crush has revolved me to. 

"May I speak with you after school sir? It's important," I asked, fake flirty.

"Of course Jensen, please resume to your seat," he waved me off mockingly.

As I sat back down Danneel grabbed my arm "What the hell was that?" She asked, clearly shocked.

"What was what?" 

"That! You guys were totally flirting! You are so lucky I was the only one to notice,"

"Please Danneel. We just get along is all," I smirked. Get along indeed.

***

"Hang out tonight? We should go to my place and order about a bigillion pizza's," suggested Mike.

We sat at a table in the back of the cafeteria, Danny with her fuck-of-the-week and Mike with a tray filled with greasy, fatty good which will be the of cause his early death.

"Can't. My mum wants me to do a bunch of crap for her,"

"Dude, we haven't hung out in ages," the annoying prick complained.

"It's only been three days since we last hung out. And don't blame me for being a utter mummies boy," I smiled at Mike's annoyed expression.

"Hey Jenny, we haven't been a date in a while," Chad announced his arrival at our table, some of his jock friends right behind him.

"Fuck off Chad," Danneel snapped, finally able to stop sucking face with what-his-name.

"Why don't you shut up slut?" Chad countered back.

Mike quickly stood up, banging his palms on the table "Just fuck off Chad and you might just get away safely," Mike defended.

"Oh no, I am so scared. We're so sorry please forgive us big, bad Mike."

Mike started to walk around the table when the bell rung, telling us to get asses to class. He glared at Chad "Next time and you won't be so lucky."

Chad scoffed "Sure. See ya Jenny. I'll miss you." I glared at him.

When Chad was finally gone I turned to Mike.

"Dude! Don't start a fight with him, he's not worth it,"

"But he deserves it, Danneel spoke for Mike, her fuck-toy nowhere to be seen. She reached out to Mike and cupped his shoulder. "Thanks for standing up for my honor," she smiled sweetly, then walked away, Mike smiling after her.  
No. No way. Nope. Not happening.

"Mike don't you dare fucking tell me you are pining after Danny," 

"Fine," he smiled cheekily "I won't."

And with that departure, he left me in a panic.

Mike and Danneel? Cannot  imagine that happening.

***

I lay on Jared chest, drawing circles on his shoulder. We are both naked, laying in a motel bed.

"I cannot get enough of that," Jared laughed "Oh god," he sighed and looked down at me. He ran a large hand through my short hair. "You are so beautiful." He placed a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Well, I guess you ain't so bad yourself," I replied, earning a musical laugh from Jared.

"Har-har, very funny Jen," Jared paused for a moment "So tell me Jen, do you have any siblings?" He wanted to know.

"Yeah um, a older brother named Josh and a younger sister by the the name of  Mackenzie, she seems sweet at first, but trust me, she is the actual devil," I laughed fondly.

Jared nodded "Yeah, I have a older brother called Jeff and younger sister also. She goes my the name of Megan. So where'd you grow up?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?" I laughed at him "Well I grew up in Richardson. That's just outside of-"

"Dallas," Jared finished for me. "Yeah I've been there before. Great place. I grew up here though, in San Antonio. In fact I went to the highschool you go to now,"

"Wow. Why did you come back here?"

"I dunno, it just means something to me is all," he smiled fondly at his own memories.

"Hey, can I try something?" Jared propped himself up on him elbows.

"Of course. What is it?" I asked, curious as to the cheeky glint in his eye.

"Well, I did some endless research and I came across a really awseome and cheesy scientific pick up line and I wanna try it on you," 

I couldn't help it. I laughed out a barking laugh, "If you really want to you can, I guess,"

"Okay. Don't laugh at me. Laugh at the line. Okay, ahem. Do you have 11 protons? 'Cause you're Sodium fine!" He smiled that goofy smile of his.

I laughed out loudly.

"You are such a nerd," I breathed out.

"Well of course, I am a science teacher after all."

He ran his hand in my hair again, lowering it down to my shoulders to my bare back. "I love making love to you," he said, suddenly serious. "You let me do things Genevieve would never let me to do to her," he closed his eyes and let his head fall back into the pillow.

"Like what? Like tying me up?" I suggested.

"Just like that," he opened his eyes again to meet my own, smirk etched into his face.

"Then, why don't you leave her for me? I can do things she'd never do," I hoped.

"Jen. Please let's just... Let's just enjoy the present."

I sighed solemnly. "Fine," I agreed.

"Thankyou ," Jared replied, sounding relieved. He pressed his lips to mine again. "Another round?" I could feel his penis hardening on my thigh.

"Why would I ever say no?" I smirked, grabbing his erection, stroking it lightly.

I sat up whilst i continued stroking him. I rubbed my thumb over his slit lightly, earning a low growl from him.

I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a new condom and lube. 

I came back over to Jared, who latched on to my own hard penis with his mouth.

I felt his tongue swirl around my head causing me to groan loudly.

With all the strength I could muster while Jared's mouth worked at my cock, I pulled out the fresh condom, pinched the top, and rolled it down on Jared's large, quivering member.

Jared sat back up, the warmth from his mouth gone.

I opened the lube bottle and poured a fair amount on my hand. I reached over and rubbed it onto Jared's dick.

Jared started to get up, so I pushed back down by his chest and straddled his thighs. "Let me do the work this time. You just lie back and enjoy," I grinned down at him. I wasn't able to see what his expression was like when I sat onto his cock, letting it slide into me, since I had my eyes closed tightly, the wonderful sensation overwhelming.

"I could never get tired of your cock," I gasped out as his cock's head hit my prostate.

I lifted myself up then let myself slam back down, satisfied at Jared's pleasured sounds.

We both didn't last long before we came, since we were already on a pleasure high from fucking before.

I crawled off if him, panting and sweating.

Jared turned to his side to look at me as I lay there on my back.

"Was I really your first? I just find that hard to believe,"

"Har-har Jay. You know you were my first," I leaned over to him and kissed him on the nose. "Now let's sleep for a bit. I am exhausted." 

I closed my eyes, smiling when I felt one last kiss being placed on my forehead before we cuddled up and feel into a dark slumber.

***  
The next morning, I woke up. Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it isn't becoming clear enough so far, I sort of like to Jensen hurt a bit.
> 
> Oops ☺


	7. Only Love

I stormed into the school office, my face screwed up.

"Is Mr.Padalecki here?" I asked the woman behind the desk.

"Um, let me check," she looked startled, but she looked down at her laptop anyway, and typed. "He is actually having a day off today, but he'll be here tomorrow. Would like me to call him to tell him you were seeking him?" She asked, eyebrows raised.  
"No thank you," and before another word could be exchanged I stormed off.

***  
All day I was on edge. Snapped at teachers, glared at everything that took breath. Even chad didn't dare approache me.  
I was just so fucking mad at him for the root and boot. I am so fucking mad at the fact that we don't even have others mobile numbers, so now I can't call him to tell him how mad I am.

***  
"Jensen, the hell is wrong?" Danneel hisses at me. I jumped and looked over at her and Mike.  
We all sat in Mike's basement, television turned on to a random station.  
"Nothing," I shot out, bringing the joint I held to my lips. I enhaled a deep breath, held onto it in my mouth, then let it out. "I just wanna go out to a club or something,"  
Dannneel and Mike shared a look, which held concern. "What?" I narrowed my eyes at them.  
"It's just... It's not like you to go to clubs. You're too you know. Uptight," Mike told me.  
"I am not too uptight. I just never felt like it before now," I took another drag, feeling relaxed.  
"Fine then. Not like I'm one to complain," Dannel smiled tightly.

***  
The bass of the loud music run through my body. I took a sip of my sixth of beer, which I bought with a fake ID. Danneel and Mike were on the dance floor together  
"What are you doing all alone gorgeous?" A sudden husky voice asked me.  
I looked over at the man. He was tall, he had short brown hair and blue-green eyes.  
"I could ask the same for you," I turned my body towards him, placing my beer bottle on a nearby table.  
He smiled, showing faint dimples.  
"I'm Collins," he introduced himself while placing a large hand on my hip.  
"I'm Je- Jay," I smiled, looking at him through my long eyelashes.  
"It's pretty loud here we should go someplace mor quite," he suggested.  
"Great idea," I agreed.

As soon as we came into the allyway Collins had me pushed up against the brick wall his lips on mine.  
He shoved a cold hand up my shirt, pinching my nipples causing me to arch into him slightly.  
With his other hand he started working at my jeans zipper.  
I lay a shaky hand over his.  
"Wait," I gasped out. He pulled back and looked down at me.  
"Don't be a cocktease, Jay," he growled angrily. Shit I am so screwed.  
"Look, before I was willing but... I have someone and I can't."  
I whimpered as he spun me around and pushed me up against the hard wall.  
"I don't care. I came here to fuck, so I will fuck," he said as he roughly pulled down my jeans.  
He held me down, not allowing me the chance to fight back.  
I felt his cock push inside of me, sending a terrible pain throughout my whole body.

***  
"Come on, get up. You're going to be late," yelled Mackenzie, coming into my room, turing on my too bright light.  
I had a searing headache, my body hurt and I just hurt everywhere.  
Just as my sister left my room, I got up and ran to my private bathroom.  
I just reached my toilet, vomiting up anything I had in my stomach.  
I sat next to my toilet, memories of last night coming back to me.  
I don't remember how I got home, but I do remember more alcohol and weed.  
Now all I can feel is a terrible hangover and a terrible pain in my butt.

I slowly stood up, conscious of every pain in my body.  
I slowly got dressed, pulling on my sweatpants and a hoodie.  
Most days if I felt like this, I'd have a day off, but my thoughts were consumed with needing Jared's comfort.

***  
When I finally got to school, I was at least and hour late, I had science next.  
I walked to the male's bathroom, and walked into a stall.  
I pulled my pants down and reached behind me. When I pulled my hand back, I noticed more blood on my fingertips. I ripped off some toilet paper and cleaned myself up.  
When I was done I pulled my pants back up and sat down on the closed lid of the toilet.  
I buried my face in my hands and let myself to cry until the next period.

***  
I now sat in the science classroom watching Jared write on the whiteboard.  
"You look like crap," Danneel observed.  
"Gee, thanks," I replied and averted my attention back to Jared's ass.  
"Sir, where were you yesterday?" Silvya called out, to what she hoped was flirty.  
Jared turned around and smiled his wonderful smile at her.  
"Well if you must know, the night before yesterday I received great news," his eyes flickered over to me for a moment, filled with sympathy "my fiancé is pregnant."  
I had hoped this day would be a better day, but I was wrong.  
I couldn't hear other the students congratulate Jared, as I felt tears threaten to spill again.

The bell ringing pulled me out of my trance.  
"Now because you distracted me, you must finish of your work as homework," he told the class, his smile wide.

As I walked past him with my head held down, he called out to me. "Jensen! Can I speak to you for a moment?"  
"Sure," I mumbled, though he couldn't hear me "I'll see you later Danny," I looked at Danneel briefly.

As soon as I closed the door Jared embraced me in a bear hug. "I missed you so much, Jen," he kissed my lips softly.  
As I stared at him I started to realize everything that has happened to me. It finally sunk in.  
More tears spilled out of my eyes.  
"Hey, hey, hey," Jared wiped my tears away, "What's wrong baby?" He asked, concerned.  
"It's just," I sniffed, "So much has happened to me in the last... Tweleve hours and, and, and I missed you but know you're gonna have a child and  
..." Tears spilt out of my eyes, one after another.  
Jared chuckled slightly "I'm not going to leave you. I still care for you so deeply. Come here," he pulled me into a warm, long hug, " Tell me. What has happened in the last twelve hours," he suggested softly.

I didn't mean to tell him what happened with Collins. I didn't. In fact I was never planning to tell him at all, but I never felt like I could lie to him.  
"I'm going to fucking kill him. If you ever see him, tell me and I'll fucking break every bone in his body," Jared yelled, when I was done, scaring me slightly.  
"It's fine Jay. I'm strong enough to deal with it," I assure him, placing a hand on his cheek. I stood up on my toes to kiss his lips quickly. "As long as I have you," I smiled at him.  
He embraced me once more, placing a chaste kiss on my head.  
"You'll always have me."


	8. Switcharoo

"Where do you wanna meet?"  
"At the school car park!" Jared's voice replied over the receiver of my mobile phone.  
"Okay Jared, I'm sorry but we are not having sex in the school car park," I roll my eyes.  
"I wasn't planning on having sex with you today. I just wanna take you someplace," I could hear his cheeky grin in his voice.  
"Yeah, well we haven't had sex in weeks not since... Well you know,"  
"Yes, I understand, but I really wanna take you somewhere," he whined.  
I sighed "Where?"  
"It's a secret. Meet me at the carpark in ten minutes. Oh and don't drive here," and with that, he hung up.  
I sighed then smiled.  
I stood up from my bed and changed out of my pajamas, getting ready for anything.

***  
When I finally made it to the carpark, Jared was already there. He sat on the hood of his white Mazda, reading a book, with his glasses perched on his nose.  
Today he simply wore blue jeans with a simple white T-shirt. Even in the most plain clothes he looked perfect.  
"Jay!" I called out to him, waving my hand when he looked up.  
He jumped up off of the hood and grinned at me.  
When I finally reached him, he wrapped his long arms around me, kissing my head.  
"You look so beautiful Jen," he smiled at he pulled.  
"You look okay yourself," I punched his arm playfully.  
"Really? I would have put in more effort, but Genevieve would've been suspicious," he took glasses off, and closed his book. "Hop in the car," he made his way to the drivers side.  
When we had finally settled down in the car and Jared had turned it on, I faced him.  
"Speaking of her, where does she think you are at the moment?" I ask, curious as to what he tells his fiancé when we meet up.  
"Well today she is having a girl day with all of her friends, so I just told her I'm gonna see one of mine." I see him smile fondly at the thought of her.  
"You love her, don't you?" I ask.  
Jared starts driving out of the carpark, giving me a look.  
"Of course I do," he says, causing a painful tug on my heart.  
"Then why are you doing this... Thing, with me?"  
"Because, I love you too," he smiled briefly at me, causing me to grin widely.  
"Well, you do have a lot of love to share around," I joke "I love you too," I smiled, placing my hand on his which was on the gear shift.

***  
"Seriously? The aquarium?" I looked at Jared skeptically.  
He looked back at me, his eyebrows raised.  
"Of course. Why not?"  
"Because you aren't five years old anymore?"  
He smiled widely at me, swinging a strong arm around my neck.  
"You usually say I act like I am, so I might as well live up to your expectations right?"  
I laugh quietly at him  
"Then let's go in," I say and we make our way to the entrance.  
*  
After about an hour of exploring the large building, we finally made our way to check out the turtles.  
When we reached it's exhibit, Jared pressed himself up to the glass.  
"God, I love turtles. I think they are officially my favourite animal,"  
"Whatever you say, you weird moose," I chuckled at his playfulness. "Let's get something to eat, yeah?" I suggest. Jared turns to me, his smile wide and infectious.  
"I am sort of hungry," he nodded.  
*  
"Gosh Jay. Will you be able to eat all of that?" I ask him, astound.  
I had ordered from the cafe, a sandwich and small fries and a drink, whilst Jared ordered large chips, a steak sandwich which a side of nachos and a drink.  
"Of course. I'm really hungry," he answered as if it should be obvious.  
"Of course you are," I roll my eyes fondly "Though I thought you said you were sort of hungry, " I murmur quietly. "Where would you like to go after this?"  
"Um... My place," Jared answered me with a chip in his mouth.  
"Yours? What about Genevieve?" I ask him, surprised.  
"She won't be home 'till late. And we can watch movies if you want?" Jared waves away my worries.  
"Sure thing," I pause a moment "Just watch movies?" I ask hopefully.  
"Most likely," he replies, winking which causes me to blush lightly. "I love it when you blush," He comments, heat unmistakable in his now dark eyes.  
"And I love you," I say on impulse.  
"I love you too," he smiles darkly.

***  
Jared is laying on top of me, whilst I'm laying on my back on his bed.  
His lips are on mine, his tongue in my mouth, tangling it with my own.  
He puts his warm hand up my shirt.  
He pulls away momentarily "I want you to do it," Jared gasps out before his lips are on mine again.  
I push him back, gently.  
"Do what?" I ask curiously.  
He grins wickedly. "Fuck me."  
I laugh slightly.  
"Jay, you're the top in this... Relationship," I remind him.  
"I know. And I am aching to have sex with you but, what happened with that douchebag I just... And I wanna try it out for once.  
I think for a moment. "Okay then," I agree. So we switch around.

Jared lays on his own back now, naked. I have my fingers knuckle deep in him, he's groaning. "Jensen, I-I'm ready. Stick it in!" He gasps out, breathless. God, just having the knowledge of being able to do this to him it's just... Just so hot.  
"'It', Sir? I thought you said you weren't five years old?"  
He pressed down against my fingers, making himself groan again.  
"Come on Jensen. You are so fuc-" before he could finish his, what I assume to be insulting, sentence I pulled my fingers out, grabbing the lube from next to me.  
"This is your first right? Maybe you should go on all fours to make it less painful," I suggested, loving the look of him, red and sweaty and just needing it.  
"I wanna be able to see you for this. So I know it isn't all a dream," he didn't need to say anything any further.  
I coaxed my aching hard cock with lube, then held onto it as I put it up to Jared's pink hole.  
"You ready, Sir?" I look up at him for one last confirmation.  
He nodded his head eagerly.  
I pushed in slowly, allowing us both to get used to the new sensations.  
His tight hole feel overwhelmingly warm, making me gasp at the feel.  
"Fuck me Jensen. Go on, do it," Jared urged me.  
I pulled back slowly until I was almost out of him. I took a deep breath to calm myself, then slammed back into him.  
"Fuck, yes!" Jared gasped out loudly.  
"My god Jar- Sir."  
Jared wrapped his arms around my neck and legs around my waist causing out chests to against each other.  
I pulled back again, slammed in again and did that over and over, going faster each moment.  
As I was pounding Into him, I moved slightly, taking less pressure on my knees Jared screamed out "JENSEN!"  
Bingo.  
I continued fucking him in that very position, each thrust hitting his prostate.

Jared came, his jizz squirting onto my bare chest. The sensation of his asshole tightening around my dick sent me out of control. I came into the condom, hardly able to breath.

After a moment to let us catch our breath, I pulled out and took the filled condom off and flung it away aimlessly.  
I collapsed next to Jared, laying an arm on his chest.  
"That was... Different," I remarked, still slightly breathless.  
Jared turned his head to look at me. He grinned at me with that perfect smile of his and laughed that wonderful laugh.  
"And fucking hot."


	9. To the Present

"What did you do with our used condom?" Jared spat in my face.  
I smiled slightly, hoping his anger was a joke.  
"I dunno, put it in the bin?" I asked rather than stated.  
"Are you sure, Jensen?" Jared grabbed the front of my shirt. His face was red, his eyes narrowed.  
"Fuck Jay, what's wrong?"  
I placed a hesitant hand on his cheek, which now had tears falling down them.  
"Gen... She... She found our used condom, she," he took a shaky breath "Jensen, this thing, whatever we had... Its over. Okay?"  
My hand slipped off of his wet cheek. Over? I... What.  
Jared let go of my shirt and took a step back, slowly.  
"No wait Jared! Please we... We can work this out please,"  
I stepped forward and grabbed on to his jumper desperately, tears falling from my eyes. "I love you. I love you and I know you love me. I'm sorry I didn't get rid of it! Come on baby, please," I pleaded, my voice raising, catching the attention of nearby walkers at the park we are at.  
"Jensen. I can't. I'm sorry. I love her too and she's having my baby. I'm sorry okay? We can't see each other again. I'm getting a transfer," Jared ripped himself from my clutches. "Never again," he chocked out.

He turned around and quickly walked away to his car.  
I fell to my knees and let all my tears fall from my eyes.  
"No Jared. Don't leave. I fucking love you," I screamed out to him, though he couldn't hear me in his car.

***  
For the rest of the school year, I was detached. Danny and Mike were worried, but were too concerned with their new relationship to worry too much about me.  
We had a new science teacher. Mr. Vogue. He had a mono-tone voice which made you disinterested in what could possibly be a interesting subject, he had a beer gut and looked like a pig.  
Everyone missed Jared.  
Though I was sure I missed him the most.

My depression was clear to most people. Even Chad had sat down next to me and asked what was wrong, with true concern in his eyes.

I felt as if my life would never get any better.

*********7 years later********  
"Jensen.. You there?" Tom waved a hand in front of my face. I quickly turned my head to look at him.  
My boyfriend, Tom Welling, and I are sitting on our leather couch, popcorn between us and a random movie on the plasma TV.  
"Sorry yeah... Yeah I was just thinking," I tried to smile reassuringly.  
"Whatever you say baby," he smiled back at me and placed a kiss on my shoulder.  
"You know, we haven't had sex in a while," Tom hinted. He leaned towards me more and kissed my neck slowly. "I really do miss hanging out with you," he pouted up at me slightly.  
"I know, I'm sorry," I sighed and placed a hand on his thigh "I've just been really busy with work and my patients have been worrying me," I complained, then closed my eyes.  
"Well then," Tom said, hefting himself into my lap "Let me try to relax you." He smiled sweetly, leaned in and kissed my lips.

He licked my bottom lip, asking for access which I gave him. He tangled his warm tongue with mine, moaning into my mouth slightly.  
I brought up my hands and placed them on his thighs, on either side of me.  
Tom slowly reached down to my zipper, pulled it down, then placed his hand inside the front of my jeans.  
I eagerly put my own hand in the back of his sweatpants, loving the fact he decided to go commando.  
I moan lowly, feeling Tom smile into our heated, unbreakable kiss.  
"I knew you'd like that," he told me as he pulled out my half hard cock.  
He started stroking me slightly, his bare hand on my bare dick, the feeling of it overwhelming.  
With my index finger I lightly stroked his tight asshole.  
I pulled my hand out of his pants, bringing it to our faces.  
I pulled from our attached lips apart, putting my two fingers next to his mouth.  
He was quick to take them into his mouth, wetting them with his own saliva.

I retrieved my fingers from him, instantly putting them back in his pants.  
I brought them to his hole and pushed them in slowly.  
Tom groaned loudly, stroking my cock even faster.  
"God, Jensen. Just fuck me!" He yelled.

Sex with Tom good for one of two reasons. He sounded like the best porn star and he reminded me slightly of Jared.  
I pulled my fingers out of him and use his hips for leverage as I lifted him up slightly and let him move my rock hard cock into place.

Tom grabbed onto my shoulders, then pressed himself down onto me.  
I felt his whole body shake as he hit his prostate right away.  
"F-fuck Jensen. Yes!"  
We worked together to bring him and down on my cock, going faster each time.  
I leaned forward slightly and pressed a kiss to his exposed neck.  
I sucked on the skin there for a moment, then nibbled, making sure to mark him.

I reached down and stroked his own cock, which brought him to a screaming satisfaction.  
I fucked him right through his orgasm. He came all over our shirts, which we surely will have to throw out.  
Just after he had finished coming, I, myself came inside of him.

He pulled himself off of my lap and collapsed next to me, pulling his pants back up.  
I tucked myself into my jeans and reached over to Tom to bring him into my chest.  
Tom laughed softly "We made a mess of the popcorn."  
I looked down at our feet and sure enough the bowl has been tipped over, which had spilt the popcorn everywhere.  
"I'll clean it up," I offered, standing up.  
"No wait, let's cuddle up a bit," he grabbed my hand, willing me to sit back down.  
"You know I don't like mess," I told him and headed to the laundry to grab a broom.

***  
"And then he dumped me. He said that I didn't have a large enough sex drive. Fucking asshole," my newest patient, Colleen scoffed.  
"Well, you can take this as opportunity and do something great with your life, do things he never allowed you to do before."  
Colleen's, now ex-boyfriend, had always been a asshole to her. Unfortunately never to an extent where I could report him.  
I looked over at the clock on the green wall.  
"Well Colleen, I'm afraid we've used up all our time," I smiled assuringly at her "But you can continue this next week."  
"Alright," she stood up from the other side of my desk.  
"Bye Dr. Ackles," she smiles greatly and walks out of my office.  
I sigh, exhausted.

I have only had this job only for a while now, but it all still gets to me.  
So many patients tell me about their everyday lives, which are sometimes just horrible.  
The door to my office opens and revealed Rhee Wells, my secretary.  
"Your next appointment is here. It's a couple with issues," she rolls her eyes dramatically.  
I smile fondly at her, "We get way too many of these," I laugh at the memory of past couples I spoke to, how stupid most of them were.  
Rhee smiles at me one last time before walking out, going to let the newbies in.

**  
Who I came in next, was not the couple I thought I'd ever see again.  
At the open door stood Genevieve and behind her stood a tall, large handsome man.  
Jared.  
*  
Although my first instinct was to stand and punch some sense into Jared, I surprisingly kept my composure.  
"Please, won't you both take a seat," I indicated at the seats in front of my desk.

Genevieve walked over to the seats confidentiality, yet Jared sauntered over, eyeing me intensely.  
Genevieve took the seat on the left, sitting up straight.  
Jared took the other seat, sitting with bad posture, pout in place.  
I looked too long at his handsome, ageless face, yet the only one to notice my uneasiness was Jared.  
"Dr. Ackles, thank you for seeing us," Genevieve spoke up first, reaching out to greet me with a handshake.  
I took her hand and shook it steadily.  
I then reached out towards Jared.He hesitantly grabbed it.  
His hand was warm, still soft yet hard at the same time.  
"I'm Jared," he told me, though he didn't need to since I already knew who he was.  
"And I'm Genevieve," the girl added.  
"It's nice to meet you both," I smile tightly "so how may I help you today?" I asked, trying to keep the strain out of my voice.  
Jared opened his mouth, ready to say something, but Genevieve took over.  
"Well, I feel as if I can't trust Jared,"  
Jared turned to her, his posture straightening.  
"You can't trust me? I can't trust you! You are going out every night hanging with your stupid friends and do God knows what, while I have to look after the kids!" He complained, voice raising higher.  
I tried to be less selfish and ignore that fact that they obviously had more than one child.  
"Well that's not as bad as you," she pointed at Jared. She then turned towards me, "You want to know what he has done? He goes out, with his stupid friends and drinks and smokes, which is stupid because he hates people who smoke since his dad died of lung cancer, but he smokes now. And he does drugs and - oh! A few years ago, he had a fucking affair with some slut!" I tried not to flinch.  
"My Gosh! Gen! I don't smoke they do and we don't do drugs and, and, and haven't we already gotten over that affair," his eyes flickered quickly to me.  
"Look guys," I interrupted "You obviously have a lot of things to resolve. Let's start with something small."  
Genevieve sighed.  
"Fine," she crossed her arms.  
"Whatever," Jared slouched again.

I learnt a lot about Jared in that hour than I did so many years ago.  
It was so exhilarating.  
They had three children. The eldest was Thomas, he is now seven and a half. Then the twins, Shepherd and Ariane, who are two years old.  
They had gotten married after their first child was born, yet because of his affair, they never got on too well.

I felt a pang of jealousy. Whilst they had continued living their life after Jared and my thing, I had a hard time, needing to do a bunch of counselling to mend my broken heart. I felt lucky enough to meet Tom. But now that Jared is back in my life, I don't know what to think anymore.

***  
I held my mobile phone to my ear, the sound of it ringing feeling endless.  
"Yes?" Tom answered gruffly.  
"Tom, I need to speak to you,"  
Tom sighed, sounding annoyed.  
"Look Jensen, baby, I'm sort of busy," he didn't sound too busy.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to you," I begged.  
"Yeah well, what about when I need to talk to you?" Tom snapped harshly and hung up.

I slowly put my phone down onto my work desk, and banged my head on the hard mahogany.  
I am officially and utterly in fucking deep shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like to say thank you to the man of my inspiration for Mr. Vogue, my own maths and science teacher.  
> Who's name is also coincidentally Mr. Vogue.  
> You only rule for your lollies dude!!!


	10. Forever until the End

"What do you want, Jensen?"  
I spun around on the bar stool to meet the handsome face of Jared Padalecki.  
"I needed to speak to you," I replied, hoping he wouldn't walk away right now.  
Jared sat down on the stool next to me, lifting his hand up in quick waving motion to the bartender, asking for a beer.  
"Well then, speak," Jared addressed me cooly.  
"I... I miss you. Ever since you left me all those years ago, I can't ever get you off my mind. I have a boyfriend but he never satisfies me like you did and I just-"  
"Jensen, stop." The bartender gave Jared his open drink. He took a gulp of it. He turned to look at me, "I missed you too, okay? But I have a family now. I'm busy with going through a divorce. I just... I don't want anymore drama," he took another gulp.  
"Divorce? Why?" I asked, stunned.  
"After what happened with you, everything between us changed. We had more children hoping it'd help us become closer again, but it didn't work out. We just don't love each other anymore," another gulp.

I looked down at my hands on the bar, "I'm sorry, Jared -"  
Jared held up a large hand to silence me.  
"Please, don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. You were a kid," I was in the wrong.  
"No Jared!" I snapped angrily, looking up at him again, "I wasn't just a kid. I loved you and I just-"

My thought stopped working, fear running through my whole body.  
"What is it Jen?" Jared asked, looking in my line of view.  
It only took one word for Jared to bolt out of his seat.  
"Collins."

Jared was hitting Collins repeatedly, drawing more and more blood out of his nose.  
"Get off of him," a girl screamed.  
I reached out trying to pry Jared of the man, but that was the wrong move.  
Jared's elbow hit my in the eye.  
I couldn't hear anything as I fell to the ground, I couldn't even hear Jared as he held onto me.

The next thing I knew, I met darkness.

***  
"Come on Jen, wake up," I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

I slowly opened my eyes to meet Jared's, a slow grin starting on his face.  
"Gosh Jensen, I thought you were gone," he laughed lowly.  
"Well you do have a mean elbow," I replied, happy to be in his arms. "Where are we?"  
Jared's smile disappeared. "My house."  
"Oh."  
"Gen knows," he stated.  
"Knows what?" I ask, genuinely confused.  
"About us all those years ago."  
"Oh."  
I slowly start to sit up, Jared's arm still around my shoulder.  
"Wait Jensen," Jared suddenly said loudly.  
"What?" And before any warning a giant beast was on me, licking at my face furiously.  
"Sadie, off! Now!" After what seemed to be hours of dog breath, the thing was finally off me.  
I was just in time to see a dog's tail disappear out the door, to which I presumed to be the master's bedroom.

I sat on the huge bed, next to Jared who had his signature grin on his face.  
"What happened to Collins?"  
Jared shrugged, "I was too concerned about you to notice what happened to the douchebag. Most likely broke his nose. I'm sorry about your eye by the way,"  
I blinked slowly, small sudden shots of pain starting from my right eye.  
"It's fine, it was my fault," I assured Jared.  
Jared leaned in towards me.  
"Shut up Jensen. Nothing was ever your fault," and then his lips were on mine, his tongue in my mouth, giving me a taste of something all too familiar.  
Jared pulled back, only to say three simple words: "I love you."

 

__________________________________  
EPILOGUE

"Bye Jay! I'm going to work," I yelled out into the house.  
The dogs skidded around the corner, running right at me.  
I crouched down, eloping them in a huge hug.  
"Bye you buggers," I said fondly.  
"Bye babe, don't work your ass too hard," Jared told me.  
I stood up to give him a kiss.  
"Don't worry, I'll save my ass for you,"  
"Haha Jen," Jared pulled me in for a quick kiss on the lips. "Oh, by the way, the kids are coming over here for the weekend," he reminded me.  
"Yes, I know you fuckwit."  
"You better not use that kind of language when they are here." He told me strictly.  
"Whatever you say, Sir," I mock salute, smiling widely. "I love you," I tell him, hugging him and kissing him one more time.  
"I love you too, forever until the end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was my first ever fic.  
> I wanted to do a sad ending, but I know how it's like when you read a shitty and sad ending, so I didn't do that.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just inform you that this is my first ever fanfiction, that I am not American so I may get some things wrong such as schooling life, and if this is crap just tell me so and I'll leave this for dead.
> 
> Oh and I'm sorry if you hate all the swearing, but genuinely a person who swears way too much.  
> Taaah xoxo


End file.
